What Happened Last Night?
by thesnowballmachine
Summary: "That's such a cliché question to ask."  Lily gets drunk at a party. This is the result.


It is midnight, I have a test in organic chemistry on monday, and I don't care. Let's see where it gets me.

I love almost everything about the wizarding world. Being raised by muggles had its disadvantages in the beginning, like coming to school more ignorant that the other students, but it made everything I did learn seem much more fascinating. Even after six years at school I was always learning things that most wizarding kids just took for granted. For example, when I visited my friend Mary's house for the first time, I was so surprised to walk in and see the chores doing themselves. ("I can not believe I have never thought to do this at home. It is really going to help my mum out. Of course I'm sure Petunia wouldn't be too happy..." Honestly this fact should not have surprised me as much as it did. I just never had the opportunity to really think about all the little things that would be helpful if I were able to use magic outside the school. And even if I had Petunia surly would complain until it stopped.

Another example would be finders. These were one of the few things magical I wished I had never learned about. Not because of what they were supposed to do though. Originally they were helpful and completely harmless. They were small round objects about the size of a golf ball that would find anything you asked them to. This ability made them very useful items for underage witches and wizards who were not allowed to use summoning charms to find their lost things.

The problem came from what they were used for. Of course, give a teenager anything remotely magical to do over the summer and they will find some way to misuse it. In this case, it was discovered by none other than the infamous Marauders that they could also be used to find parties. Not only this, but if you held one, told it to find a party, and apparated when holding it, you would automatically be transported to the nearest magical party to your current location.

I learned this particular fact from Mary, who heard it from Marlene, who heard it from Dorcas, who heard it from Sirius Black himself. The big problem here was that now I had very few excuses to not attend any parties over the summers with my friends, ("It's cold out I don't want to spend hours looking for the 'best one'") because now, we just held one of those damn finders and "poof", we apparate right there.

Now, as I stood in Mary's room getting ready to attend my first major party of the summer, I couldn't think of an object, magical or not, that I hated more than those damn finders.

"Mary do we really have to do this? I'd much rather be at home curled up in bed, all worm and comfy and reading a-"

"Lily, no. I'm sorry if you have yet to grasp this concept, but we are currently going through a phase of the year called 'summer', and over this 'summer' we are supposed to go out and have this other thing called 'fun', not sit around and read like we do all year at school."

"But really Mary, a party? You know I don't even like doing to the after game parties when we've won a quidditch match."

"I thought you just didn't like those because James is there bragging about their win."

"Well, yeah, I guess that's most of it, but still... parties are nothing but a combination of loud music and sweaty, smelly, drunk people who act completely inappropriately. It's gross."

"It's only gross because you're not drunk Lily."

"Yeah, and that's not going to be any different tonight."

Mary let out a frustrated sigh, "Lily, you are completely killing my buzz here. I want to dress sexy, go to a party, and have a fun time and I don't want to go by myself. I'm going to be completely selfish right now and ask you to please just put up with this for a few hours and to please at least pretend to have a good time so that I can have a good time as well. Pleaseeeee?"

I tried my best to keep a straight face and say that if I were going to be forced into this I should at least be allowed to complain, but Mary was one of those people who was especially good at the puppy face, a fact that she completely abused on a regular basis, "Oh, fine," I finally relented. "But next time you apparate to my house and steal me away from what would have been a completely relaxing evening, I'm going to prtest until we spend the night doing what I want, okay?"

"Deal," said Mary quickly, jumping up and down, "Yay yay yay yay yay. We're going to have so much fun tonight. So much, in fact that you are going to WANT to go out again next time I 'steal' you away from your bed."

"Yeah, sure." I agreed halfheartedly not wanting to crush my friends spirits. Sighing, I mentally prepared myself for pretending to have a good time, "So, how are you doing your hair?"

Mary and I stood in front of her full length mirror making sure we looked appropriate (by party standards) and, deeming ourselves fit, both placed out hands on the finder and turned on the spot.

I already regretted my agreement with Mary. The loud music blaring out the windows of the mansion we were standing in front of was already giving me a headache, and we were a good way down the drive way, or entry way as wizards don't typically drive cars. I was sure the neighbors would complain, if the owners of this house had any. The house seemed to be a ways out in the middle of nowhere.

"I thought this thing was supposed to take us to the nearest party. Where are we?"

Mary looked over at me with an absolutely gleeful expression on her face, "Ohhh, this must be one of those huge parties pureblood kids throw when their parents are away. There probably aren't too many other parties because everyone is here."

I groaned, "You so owe me for this. Who do you think lives here?"

"I don't know," Mary said, still smiling uncontrollably, "Let's go find out. And don't forget, you're here to Have. A. Good. Time."

I rolled my eyes before catching Mary's stern gaze, "Alright, alright, I'll have fun. I'll even have a drink or two if it make you happy."

Mary laughed, "Three or four would make me happy."

"No."

As we made their way to the door we passed a few couples who were obviously already drunk and letting the alcohol effect their judgement.

I giggled, "If I EVER do something like that, feel free to disown me as a friend," I said as we watched a couple who had already removed the majority of their clothes literally fall into some bushes.

"Oh my gosh I totally think that was Margaret Shepards."

"No way, didn't she graduate last year?"

"Yeah I think so. What do you think she's doing at one of these parties?"

I laughed, "Do I really have to answer that?"

We were both still laughing as we approached the door. It was obviously open to anyone who wanted in, but there was still someone at the entrance who was probably there to make sure nothing got too out of hand.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Mary asked, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"James, Sirius, Remus and I are taking turns watching the crowd every hour. So far nothing too bad has gone down though. My turns up in forty minutes. Enjoy the party."

Mary tried to drag me in but I wasn't about to budge, "Potter's here?" I asked horrified.

Peter looked at me like I was high or something, "Uh, yeah. I mean, it is his house."

Mary and I just stared at each other. I knew Potter was a pretty big name in the wizarding world. They were an old pureblood family that had the nicest of everything but wow. This house was gorgeous. Or at least it would have been if there weren't about four hundred drunk teenagers dancing about.

Knowing what I was thinking Mary quickly blocked my exit from the entryway, "No way. You promised I would be allowed to have fun tonight and that you would as well. This is a big house. There are a lot of people. You probably won't even see him. Now come on. I want to get drunk."

Sadly there wasn't much I could do but let her drag me past Peter and into the crowd. It wasn't long before she found the drinks supply and brought two shots over to me, "Here," she shouted forcibly (the music was loud), "You promised me two drinks. Here's one."

I groaned but complied, "Fine, but I'm not accepting the next for another hour." I promise I was totally planning on sticking to this resolution until I heard a cocky voice behind me.

"Fancy seeing you here Evans."

I shot a glare over at Mary before turning to meet the host of the party, "Potter," I greeted coldly, "Not so fancy seeing you."

"Well it's not exactly my fault seeing as I live here. What do you think?" he asked, gesturing to the rest of the enormous room.

"It's big,"I replied shortly before turning back to Mary and taking the other drink she was holding and downing it making both her and Potter laugh. "Won't your parents get mad at you for throwing a party like this?" I asked, hoping he was going to get into a lot of trouble.

"They won't find out," he replied cheekily, "Want to dance?"

He was now smiling charmingly at me holding out his hand, knowing my answer would be a flat out "No."

"Come on Evans, it's the least you can do for me for throwing this incredible party."

"Not likely. Besides, I'm only here because of Mary. I'd be more than willing to leave right now."

"Is that an offer?" he asked raising his eyebrows suggestingly.

"Only in your dreams Potter."

"Trust me Evans, my dreams skip right to the good stuff."

By this point Mary was holding onto the counter obviously trying her very hardest not to laugh. I glared at here.

"Go on Lily," she said encouragingly, "How much would one dance hurt. You did promise you were going to have fun and dance." I feel like she is trying to getting as much out of this promise as she possibly can.

Mutiny. Potter, obviously thrilled by my friends support, no matter how insincere it was, jumped at the opportunity to ask me again, "Yeah Lily, you wouldn't want to break a promise to a friend." And with that he grabbed my hand at tried pulling me towards the dance floor, "Come on and dance." I pulled my hand away and took another shot from the table. Lucky we were right by all the alcohol or I don't know how I would be getting through this conversation.

"No Potter."

"Fine," he relented moodily, "See you later then. Evans. McDonald." And with that he stalked away, disappearing into the crowd.

"What a prat," I said angrily, glaring at the crowd where he had just disappeared.

"Oh come on Lils, he's completely harmless. You could just go with it sometime to make him happy."

"That would completely blow up in my face and you know it." I took one last shot before grabbing Mary's hand and dragging her off in a different direction than the one Potter had took, "Now come on. I thought we were going to dance."

Now I'm not a total lightweight, but I am pretty tiny, and I soon learned that taking four shots within fifteen minutes was just not a good idea. To put it more bluntly I was drunk. Not so much that I was getting naked in the bushes behind Potter's house, but enough so that I was having trouble thinking straight. Which is probably why I kept drinking. Also, I was dancing pretty... well, inappropriately would be the nice way of putting it.

The more honest way of putting it was that within half an hour of starting to dance a good two thirds of the guys within my range of vision me were staring and I was at the point that I just didn't care.

"Oh my gosh Marrryyyyyyy" I slurred, "I'm drunk and I'm having fun. Why don't I get drunk like this at every party?"

Mary laughed, obviously happy I was having a good time, "Probably because we're usually at school and you're a prefect."

"So WHAT?" I shouted, "We should do this every night."

"I knew I'd get you to come around!" she said laughing, "Now I just need to get you to admit that when you're sober."

I laughed way to hard at that, "If I don't agree, just get me drunk again and I'll totally go for it. This is soooo funnn!"

After another hour and a half and two more shots I was completely out of it. The rest of what happened I only know because Mary filled in the details later. Of course it had to be then, after I was completely waster that none other than my fellow prefect Remus Lupin came up to say hi, "Hey Lily, hey Mary, are you having fun."

"Hey Remus," Mary greeted nicely.

I stood there for a minute staring at him like I had no idea who he was before shouting, "Remus Lupin my bestest friend in the whole entire world it is SO good to see you." I said dancing up to him and giving him a big hug.

Realizing what was going on Remus started laughing, "Lily are you drunk?"

"Hell yeah! And I'm having soooo much fun. I'm going to stay drunk for the rest of my life." At this I swayed a little bit would have fallen over if Remus hadn't steadied me.

"Lily, I think you may have had a little bit too much to drink."

"Yeah," Mary agreed, "Do you need to sit down for a little bit?"

"No, I'm totally fine. This is the best night ever!" I almost fell over again.

"Okay, that's it, Mary, I'm going to take her to lie down, do you mind?"

"No of course not. Make sure to call me if you need any help with her yeah?" (some friend I have).

"Yeah of course, have a good evening."

"Yeah, you too!"

And with that I was, apparently, taken to lie down until Mary decided she wanted to go home. The only problem with this was that we ran into a problem on the way to the sofa. That problem was James Potter. I'm still denying this every happened, because if it is true then that's just really embarrassing, but... well, like I said, I was drunk and out of it and totally not in my right mind and that's the excuse I'm sticking with.

"James Potter," I said, pulling away from Remus and grabbing onto James' arm for support, "This is the best party I have ever been to. Thank you. So. Much. For throwing this party."

"Uhh, yeah, no problem Lily, umm, do you need to lie down or something?"

Remus answered for me, "I was just taking her to the living room, but quite honestly, she's a little bit scary to deal with right now. You got her?"

"Uhh... sure I guess," he turned to the guys he was talking to before I interrupted, "Hey guys, I'll be back in a sec kay?" and with that he put his arm around my waist and let me use him as a third leg as my two weren't functioning properly.

Of course, as my brain was, like my legs, not functioning properly, I figured it was a good time to ramble, "James this is the best night of my life, I want to live like this forever and ever. I'm not even going to leave. I'm just going to stay here, in this house and be drunk and happy forever and ever and ever. This is your house isn't it? Is that okay with you? Can I stay here? Pleaseeee?"

If I had been sober I would have noticed the sad smile on James' face as he answered, "How about for now you can just stay on the couch, okay?"

"Okay James," I sighed as he helped me sit down, "But what about later, can I stay then?"

"I'd be more than happy to discuss the possibility when you're sober."

"But if I'm sober I might change my mind. I'm not as honest when I'm sober. Like if I were sober I wouldn't admit that I think you're really hot. Or that I actually really enjoy fighting with you. It's fun."

James laughed nervously, obviously caught between the feelings of 'I have no idea what the heck I'm supposed to do in this situation and I want out of it' and 'oh my gosh I really want her to mean everything she's saying right now'.

"Okay Lily," he said awkwardly, "Umm, how about I'll think about it and let you know next time I see you, okay?"

"Deal, but in deciding, I think you should consider this as well," and then I did the craziest thing I've ever done in my entire life. I kissed him. No. I didn't just kiss him. I pulled him down onto the couch with me and shoved my tongue down his throat.

I have absolutely no idea why, but after a few seconds of the best kiss I've ever had (don't make me repeat that) he pulled away, started at me with the strangest expression on his face, then walked away.

Okay, so I started this in third person, then went back and changed it. If I missed anything, sorry. Also, I wanted to make this just a long oneshot, but I'm tired, so I'll finish it after my test. Time to study for chem. :(

Reviews might make my time studying a little better :)


End file.
